This patent application covers a new and original design in the statutory class of machines. This invention relates to the mechanism of adjustable lumbar support installed in the backrest support of the seats for human occupants. More particularly, this invention involves a unique method of operation and remote adjustment of the "manual" lumbar support.
There are various adjustable lumbar support mechanisms available in a seat backrest. Typically, these lumbar systems can be divided into three basic groups:
Group 1: Mechanical lumbar units (also known as "manual" lumbar units) with adjustment control knobs located on the side of the seat backrest. The knobs are linked to the moveable lumbar support pad. One knob moves the pad in fore/aft direction, the other knob (if utilized) is for vertical adjustment of the lumbar pad. This group is the most popular.
Group 2: Inflatable lumbar units with a pump and/or valve to inflate a rubber bag located under the seat back cushion. Hand squeezing of the pump (or opening of the valve) inflates the bag and creates forward adjustment of the lumbar cushion. In the opposite direction, opening of the vent and pushing backward causes the bag to deflate, thus creating the "aft adjustment".
Group 3: Electrical lumbar units with a remote control switch wired to the electrical motor. A motor is coupled to the adjustable mechanical lumbar described above in Group 1 (instead of the knob) or to the pump inflating the bag as described in Group 2.
Unfortunately, the above lumbar systems are generally slow in operation, inconvenient or expensive, and often not easily adaptable for installation on a wide range of seat types. For example, electrical units require a source of power, while inflatable lumbar bags are wobbly and unreliable (punctures, pressure leaks, etc). In case of typical mechanical units, a considerable muscular power in the hand of the seat occupant is needed to turn the knobs and readjust the lumbar position. In addition, often there is not enough room for control knobs in multiple seats arranged tightly side-by-side such as in the airline tourist class seats.